(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a convenience cup, and more particularly it concerns a foldable cup which can be folded into a generally flat configuration during storage or transportation and which can be expanded into a cubic configuration when in use to serve as a container for beverage and food.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional convenience cups may be divided roughly into the following two types, one of which is provided in a generally flat, folded pouch-type configuration, and the other is provided in a cubic form made with a hard paper sheet or sheet-like synthetic resin material. The former which is of a generally flat configuration during non-use period is expanded into an unfolded cubic form to provide a cup-like container during use. The convenience cup of this type is, by itself, very poor in its ability to maintain its cubic configuration after having been unfolded and expanded, and also lacks the ability of standing by itself on a surface of, for example, a table. Thus, it is quite difficult to keep this expanded convenience cup standing by its own force while having some contents placed therein. As such, the user has to endure the inconvenience of continuously supporting this cup so long as it is filled with contents therein. Also, the latter is dispensed with these inconveniences, and the cup has the ability to sustain its own cup-like configuration and to stand by its own force on a table while it is filled with contents therein. However, this type of cup cannot be folded when not used, and accordingly it requires a large storage space which, in turn, leads to an increased expense for storage, transportation and packing.